Demand Side Management (DSM) is a phrase that is used to characterize any process to change the timing or amount of energy delivered through a utility system grid by altering or shifting the use of energy, altering the demand of individual loads, storing energy in electrical or thermal form, managing generation, or any combination of these or other processes on either the customer side of the meter or as directly connected to the utility grid. DSM is most often utilized to minimize peak demand on the utility grid but can be applied at any hour of any day as required to improve or optimize the utilization of utility system grid operations. Conventional techniques for measuring the results of DSM utilize electric meter readings which are typically retrieved once per month. Study of the prior electric meter readings may reflect how or if load was managed across a grid during a previous DSM event. Such analyses often illustrate errors or inadequacies that occurred during the previous event, but which are too late to address.